Diário de um Kamen Rider – Por Nogami Ryoutarou
by W-chan n.n
Summary: Uma divertida narrativa de Nogami Ryoutarou sobre a sua história como o Kamen Rider Den-O como ele próprio jamais sonhou que narraria.  A não ser que estivesse possuído pelo Momotaros, claro. -  Ryoutarou N.
1. Stop 1: Episódio vermelho

**Diário de um Kamen Rider – Por Nogami Ryoutarou**

**Disclamer: **Nenhuma série Kamen Rider me pertence. Que pena, senão... ah, Ryoutarou-chan... o que eu não faria com você...? XD

**Sinopse: Kamen Rider Den-O. **Uma divertida narrativa de Nogami Ryoutarou sobre a sua história como o Kamen Rider Den-O como ele próprio jamais sonhou que narraria. (A não ser que estivesse possuído pelo Momotaros, claro) Ryoutarou N.

**Stop 1: Episódio vermelho**

**Parte 1: Introdução**

Meu nome é Nogami Ryoutarou. Sou um cara de 18 anos com um carma terrível: sou vítima de mim mesmo! Eu tenho um azar terrível. Já me disseram que o meu azar está no nível do guiness. Mas vocês sabem o que é pior? É pensar que não existe ninguém tão azarado como eu na face da terra. Bom, deixe-me contar pra vocês quando foi que eu deixei de ser um simples moleque lesado para me transformar no protetor do fluxo do tempo. Mas antes, vou contar pra vocês um pouco sobre a minha personalidade.

Fazendo uma auto-análise de mim mesmo, (por que se é uma auto-análise deve ser de mim, né, idiota?) eu sou descrito como um cara tímido, sem muita autoconfiança. As pessoas dizem que eu sou muito amável e gentil (tanto que chego a ser idiota. Até a desciclopédia me apelidou de "Ryotário"). Sou um tanto medroso e não gosto de brigas, mas, acima de tudo, eu sou muito... fraco. As pessoas (principalmente o Yuuto) fazem questão de jogar isso na minha cara, dizendo que eu sou fraco, azarado e desinformado, mas pra mim, nada disso importa, pois o mais importante é salvar as pessoas. Há também quem me chame de fofo e bonzinho (e acho que sou mesmo...), mas ao invés disso acho que sou um completo idiota... por deixar tais coisas embaraçosas acontecer...

E... no ano de 2007...

**Parte 2: Momotaros**

Início de 2007, proveniente do meu azar, fui parar no alto de uma árvore com bicicleta e tudo! Isso não é novidade, é apenas algo mínimo que aconteceu comigo durante minha jornada como um Kamen Rider. Desci da árvore com a ajuda de um bombeiro, mas sou tão desgraçadamente azarado que passei com minha bicicleta em cima de cacos de vidro e me estabaquei no chão com bicicleta e tudo perto de um grupinho medíocre de marginais. – caralho! Essa porra só acontece comigo! Pior não foi isso! Depois de apanhar pra cacete, acabei caindo de cara numa daquelas grades de metrô que fica no chão (nem me perguntem o nome daquela porra) pior que quando levantei, acabei encontrando uma passagem de trem em uma embalagem preta que mais parecia um bilhete único (?) ah... foi aí que meus problemas só aumentaram!

Como um belo otário que sou, fui até a delegacia entregar o objeto que eu havia encontrado, céus, como sou burro! Devia ter ficado com aquele bagulho mesmo! Affffff! Às vezes tenho raiva de mim mesmo. O mais estranho foi o que aconteceu depois. Quando entrei na delegacia (ou pelo menos achava que fosse a delegacia) acabei entrando em um espaço estranho e na minha frente pareceu um enorme trem e de dentro dele saiu uma guria gostosa me oferecendo café. Peguei a xícara que ela me oferecera e sai de lá sem entender porra nenhuma... Depois daquilo, do nada apareceu um trem atrás de mim, e outra garota mais gostosa ainda surgiu de dentro dele e cismou que eu entregasse pra ela o bilhete único que eu havia encontrado. Sai varado em minha bicicleta e despistei o trem, indo em direção a delegacia. (E não sei como não quebrei a cara no chão durante o processo).

Ao sair da delegacia, um ser estranho entrou em mim, e, com ele despencou uma porrada de areia do meu corpo. Naquela hora eu não tinha percebido, mas acabei atropelando a cabeça do bicho! Voltei pra casa e lá estava a minha irmã lesada, como sempre fazendo café e sendo cantada por pelo menos metade dos homens da cidade. – bom pra ela, pior sou eu que não pego nem gripe, resfriado, nem porra nenhuma...

Quando estava prestes a comer a comida maluca da minha Nee-san, percebi que aquela passagem estranha ainda estava comigo. Como um belo otário que sou [2] resolvi levar para a delegacia novamente e, como minha sorte não é daquelas que se diga: nossa como sou sortudo! Acabei dando de cara com o mesmo grupinho de marginais que me bateu há pouco. Sai que nem um louco com minha bicicleta questionando sobre esse azar filho da puta que eu tenho, quando uma estranha voz falou que estava me assombrando. Me lasquei, pois acabei levando um puta de um tombaço que até rolei no chão. Pra acabar de piorar (se é que tem como, mas acreditem, SEMPRE tem), aquele grupo de viadinhos me alcançou e eles... ME BATERAM DE NOVO! Caralho! É sempre comigo! Enquanto apanhava, fiquei pensando em minha Nee-san e como seria doloroso pra ela se eu a deixasse sozinha depois da morte de nossos pais. Não me lembro o que houve depois, só sei que senti uma enorme força dentro de mim, minha aparência mudou, meu cabelo se armou para o alto e meus olhos ficaram vermelhos.

Só sei que meti a porrada em todos eles, e, quando ia executar o ataque final, eu suprimi aquela coisa estranha dentro de mim e saí correndo, e isso estava sendo observado pela garota que queria malocar a passagem que eu achei. O bicho que estava dentro de mim saiu e se apresentou, depois disso a garota de cabelo comprido apareceu e explicou que ele se tratava de um Imagin. Eu não entendi merda nenhuma, só sei que ela me falou que eu era especial (isso eu já sabia pelo tamanho do meu azar), enfim, ela disse que eu sou um Ponto Singular e que alguém como eu poderia se transformar em Den-O – mas que porra é essa? Nem tive tempo pra pensar naquele troço todo, pois outro bicho apareceu querendo nos matar.

Pra variar, eu estava prestes a desmaiar, mas a garota doida lá me segurou e disse pra eu me transformar com a passagem que havia achado. Puta que pariu! Ela é louca? Como é que alguém vai se transformar? Ela pirou? Só sei que ela encheu tanto o meu saco que acabei gritando "Henshin!" e uma doideira de um cinto estranho apareceu em minha cintura, e... eu me transformei no Kamen Rider Den-O Plat Form (ou Inútil Form, vocês escolhem). A guria disse que eu deveria lutar com aquele Imagin. Ah, claro, não é ela que vai se fuder na porrada, né? Como não é novidade, apanhei pra cacete e muitas pancadas depois foi que a garota imbecil me dá a idéia de trocar de lugar com o bicho estranho que entrou em mim e eu acabei me transformando de novo na Sword Form (Forma Espada), controlada pelo Imagin que tinha me possuído. Ele acabou com o outro bichão e saiu do meu corpo. E, claro, eu fiquei sem entender caralho nenhum.

A garota doida (porém gostosa) me levou pra dentro do trem e de dentro de mim saiu um Imagin todo vermelho. Na mesma hora eu desmaiei e o bicho ainda me chamou de fraco. Fui reanimado pela garota de cabelo comprido que se apresentou como Hana e me explicou que o bicho se tratava de um Imagin que veio do futuro para mudar o passado e blá blá blá. Decidi chamá-lo de Momotaros, pois ele se parecia com Momotarou, um de meus heróis de quando eu era moleque. Momotaros ficou muito puto comigo por isso, mas, foda-se a imaginação é minha e quem manda nessa porra sou eu!

Mas vocês acham que acabou? Não se enganem. Ainda vai acontecer muita coisa comigo e com esse maldito azar que eu tenho. Esse é só o começo do meu diário...

**Opinião de Momotaros sobre Ryoutarou:**

A princípio, eu odiei a idéia de que o Ryoutarou fosse um Ponto Singular. Pra começar eu ia perder a capacidade de me mover no mundo exterior e não teria um corpo fora do tempo, mesmo assim, agora que eu tinha formado um contrato com ele, não podia mais voltar atrás, ou seja, eu tava fudido e ia ficar preso a ele para sempre. Eu acho o Ryoutarou um cara fraco e com um azar enorme e ele é tão nobre que chega a ser imbecil. Mas depois passei a respeitá-lo, principalmente quando ele me deixou de fora da luta e quase morreu na porrada. Descobri que ele é teimoso e valente, então passei a respeitá-lo. Pode-se dizer que nós até nos tornamos amigos e eu protejo o Ryoutarou além de lutar junto com ele contra os outros Imagins. Eu não estou nem aí pra essa coisa de mudar o fluxo do tempo. Eu só me interesso por uma boa briga e como o Ryoutarou me proporciona a oportunidade de fazê-lo, eu nunca me queixo de nada. Meu único interesse é completar o meu Hissatsu Waza, até por que... desde o começo eu estou no clímax.

つづく continua...

Isso aí pessoal. Essa é a primeira parte de um breve diário de Nogami Ryoutarou. Para quem nunca assistiu Kamen Rider Den-O, tá aí uma boa oportunidade. A série é engraçada demais e o Ryoutarou e os Imagins deixam a série perfeita. Bem, então é isso. Iinteressandos na série, basta me mandar uma PM que eu digo onde baixar. Beijos, minna. até o próximo capítulo ^^

Reviews?


	2. Stop 2: Episódio azul

**Diário de um Kamen Rider – Por Nogami Ryoutarou**

**Disclamer: **Nenhuma série Kamen Rider me pertence. Que pena, senão... ah, Ryou-chan... se eu te pego em um quarto escuro...

**Sinopse: Kamen Rider Den-O. **Uma divertida narrativa deNogami Ryoutarou sobre a sua história como o Kamen Rider Den-O como ele próprio jamais sonhou que narraria. (A não ser que estivesse possuído pelo Momotaros, claro) Ryoutarou N.

**Stop 2: Episódio azul**

**Parte 1: Introdução**

Depois de ter me ferrado e quase ter sido preso por causa das merdas que o Momotaros fez, eu tentava me recuperar dessa coisa toda. É impressionante como tudo de ruim acontece comigo. Como eu não queria a ajuda dele pra lutar, pois fiquei muito puto por ele ter se envolvido com ladrões, eu quase morri na porrada e acabei tendo que chamar ele, ou eu ia acabar morrendo mesmo - droga de azar maldito. E, como se não bastasse, o cretino do Momotaros ainda usou todo o MEU dinheiro pra comprar roupas de bad boy pra ele, enquanto eu fico sem um centavo! – Imagin filho da puta... e pra completar eu quase fui preso por causa dele.

**Opinião de Momotaros:**

Eu já expliquei várias vezes pro Ryoutarou e para aquela garota melequenta da Hana que eu não sou um ladrão, sou um guarda-costas! Esses malditos! Mas vamos combinar que eu não posso ficar andando por aí parecendo um lesado com aquelas roupinhas que o Ryoutarou usa. Eu preciso vestir algo que esteja mais de acordo com a minha personalidade, né?

Ryoutarou sobre Momotaros: Seu idiota...

**Parte 2: Urataros**

Certo dia estava andando tranquilamente em minha bicicleta quando um pirralho que deve ter saído lá da casa do caralho simplesmente acerta uma pedrada bem no meio da minha testa. Pronto, fudeu! Pra variar, levei um baita tombo e como eu disse na primeira parte do meu diário, sempre tem um jeito de piorar. Um caminhão desgovernado derrubou um monte de caixas em cima de ambos. Legal... caído e esmagado, não podia ser melhor! E como eu SEMPRE me ferro, acabei sendo levado para o hospital, porém, com "algo a mais" dentro de mim.

Eu estava inconsciente por causa da queda, mas estava no hospital. Havia uma aglomeração em volta da minha cama. Eram muitas mulheres. Quase todas enfermeiras e até algumas pacientes. Eu estava com uma expressão extremamente tranquila no rosto. Meus olhos estavam azuis e eu usava um óculos de aro preto também. Meu cabelo também estava diferente do normal. O lado esquerdo estava jogado para o lado com as pontas arrepiadas, enquanto o lado direito estava liso com uma mecha azul nele. Percebi que estava possuído por outro Imagin. Esse Imagin tinha uma personalidade extremamente astuta e cínica. Ele consegue convencer qualquer pessoa apenas conversando e faz um tremendo sucesso com as mulheres. Então pensei: tô mais fudido ainda. Agora são DOIS Imagins no meu corpo! Ah... acho que se eu não fosse um Ponto Singular, já teria ido pro saco há muito tempo.

A propósito, a Hana-san me explicou essa coisa de Ponto Singular. Ela me disse que Pontos Singulares são pessoas muito raras e especiais. São pessoas que podem sobreviver fora do tempo, ou seja, podem existir dentro da dimensão onde o DenLiner para. Nós também não somos afetados por mudanças em nosso próprio passado e podemos suprimir os Imagins que possuem nosso corpo e não somos afetados pela tentação de ter o desejo concedido pelo Imagin. O que eu acho estranho é o fato da Hana-san me dizer que há muito tempo procurava por alguém que pudesse se tornar o Den-O uma vez que ELA também é um Ponto Singular. Ah, claro! Ela tinha que arrumar um otário pra apanhar no lugar dela. E quem melhor do que eu para ocupar o cargo?

Só sei que quando sai do hospital, Momotaros tentou expulsar o tal Imagin intruso do meu corpo. Eles ficaram brigando dentro do meu corpo e eu recobrei a consciência e mandei os dois pra dentro do DenLiner. O intruso era um Imagin azul semelhante a uma tartaruga e logo, a Naomi-san o batizou de Urashimatarou – melhorado para Urataros. Aquele cretino é um puta dum mentiroso desgraçado e consegue enganar todo mundo (menos a Hana-san e a Naomi-san).

Bem, aquela não era hora para os bichões brigarem no DenLiner, até por que eu tinha que enfrentar outro Imagin no tempo presente. – Henshin! – chamei Momotaros para a pancadaria e estávamos tendo dificuldades, pois o Imagin inimigo nos jogou na água e Momotaros não sabia nadar. - Merda de Imagin inútil. Sorte minha – se é que eu posso dizer assim por que eu nunca tenho sorte – é que o Urataros se ofereceu pra lutar comigo. Bem, sendo uma tartaruga, ele sabia nadar pra cacete e junto com ele acabei me transformando no Den-O Rod Form (Forma Vara (O_O)). Usando um Rider Kick como Hissatsu Waza, Urataros acabou com o inimigo e eu acabei "ganhando" um novo Imagin.

**Opinião de Urataros sobre Ryoutarou:**

Vou ser sincero com vocês. Eu sou o ÚNICO Imagin que usa o cérebro nesse mundo. Todos, exceto eu, são Imagins incrivelmente burros! Em especial o Momotaros, que eu chamo de Sempai apenas por pura conveniência. Eu estava totalmente ciente de que o Ryoutarou é um Ponto Singular, por isso eu o possui, pois desta forma o risco de eu desaparecer seria mínimo. Claro que nada é perfeito (exceto eu) e o Ponto Singular que eu escolhi se tratava exatamente do Den-O. Mesmo assim eu tenho que confessar que o cara é boa pinta e quando eu o possuo, posso unir a boa aparência dele com o meu charme natural e com isso eu fisgo qualquer mulher (por que o Ryoutarou sozinho jamais conseguiria de tão tapado que é). Eu tenho o habito de mentir, e me orgulho disso, porém eu só minto quando posso mentir, e o mais incrível é que o Ryoutarou sempre acredita nas minhas histórias. Eu acabei sendo salvo pelo peixe que pesquei. Também sou o Imagin mais bem vestido de todos, pois gosto de roupas elegantes, até por que não dá pra sair por aí mal vestido, concordam? Mas não se esqueçam... você não pode aumentar o tamanho da sua vara de pesca. Aliás... você se importa se eu te fisgar? (As mulheres, lógico).

つづく continua...


	3. Stop 3: Episódio amarelo

**Diário de um Kamen Rider – Por Nogami Ryoutarou**

**Disclamer: **Nenhuma série Kamen Rider me pertence. Que pena, senão... ah, Ryou-chan... se eu te pego em um quarto escuro...

**Sinopse: Kamen Rider Den-O. **Uma divertida narrativa deNogami Ryoutarou sobre a sua história como o Kamen Rider Den-O como ele próprio jamais sonhou que narraria. (A não ser que estivesse possuído pelo Momotaros, claro) Ryoutarou N.

**Stop**** 3: Episódio amarelo**

**Parte 1: Introdução**

Eu ainda estava me acostumando com a presença de Urataros, e, por mais que eu me esforçasse, não consegui ter uma noite de sono tranquila desde que ele formou contrato comigo. Essa mania dele de sair para a farra durante a noite acabava comigo e ele só quer saber de mulher. É um pervertido! Pensando bem, até que é melhor assim, pois se essa tartaruga pervertida quisesse usar o meu corpo pra ir atrás de homens aí sim eu juro que jogava ele na fossa sem dó nem piedade. O mais bizarro que aconteceu comigo foi quando o Urataros se encontrou com um monte de mulheres no parque. No dia seguinte, acabei acordando na casa de uma das mulheres que estava no parque com ele e acabei entrando em pânico! Fiquei morrendo de medo só de pensar que ele poderia ter feito... algo... indevido, se é que vocês entendem...

Quando saí desesperado da casa da mulher, acabei levando o maior tombo da minha vida! Me estabaquei escada abaixo com garrafas e tudo! Foi um tombo muito feio, e, o mais incrível foi que eu cheguei lá embaixo inteiro! (?) é... não sei se posso chamar isso de sorte ou azar... o pior foi descobrir que essa mesma mulher com quem eu "passei a noite" estava com um contrato formado com um Imagin. Sai correndo disparado atrás dela, mesmo com a minha perna fudida por causa dos métodos de luta descuidado do imbecil do Momotaros. Estávamos passando por um gramado e um moleque desgraçado veio com um triciclo e bateu no meu pé machucado! Puta que pariu! Que garoto filho da puta! Por causa da porrada que ele me deu, despenquei lá de cima rolando. Pior que quando cheguei lá embaixo, fui acertado no meio da cara por uma sequencia de boladas de pingue-pongue, tênis, futebol e futebol americano. Pronto! Só faltou mesmo a de basquete! Mas... o pior... ainda estava... por vir...

**Parte 2: Kintaros**

Como diria o pervertido do Urataros, eu estava desfrutando de um passeio noturno, quando de repente um cara saiu voando – literalmente, e eu acabei caindo da minha bicicleta direto na moita (pra variar). Acontece que o cara estava possuído por um Imagin – que ótimo! Esse Imagin era um urso grande, muito forte, porém atrapalhado. Ele deu um pau no Momotaros – que ficou extremamente revoltado por ter apanhado de alguém. De certa forma, eu até gostei do Momotaros ter levado umas porradas, assim ele aprende a ser um pouco menos exibido. O problema é que era O MEU CORPO que se ferrava com as pancadas que ele levava aaaaafffffff!

O cara possuído pelo Imagin era um lutador de karatê que se aposentou depois de ter se machucado recentemente. Hana-san e eu descobrimos que o amigo dele estava possuído por outro Imagin. Bem, o desejo de ambos era se enfrentarem novamente e o Imagin urso queria conceder esse desejo de forma bondosa. Ele ia acabar desaparecendo, mas eu acabei sugerindo que ele entrasse em mim. Pronto! Leseira mode on! E lá estava eu com o terceiro Imagin que eu teria que carregar em meus ombros. Fazer o que? Com minha incrível "inteligência" agora estou com três Imagins no lombo. Isso me fez lembrar que o meu Den-O Belt possui 4 botões e... não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso... resumindo: como sempre... eu tô fudido.

**Opinião de Kintaros sobre Ryoutarou:**

Desde o começo, sempre achei que o Ryoutarou era um garoto excepcional. Ele é ingênuo, bondoso e justo e não gosta de ver ninguém se sacrificando. Muitos pensam que ele é fraco, mas eu acredito que a força dele vai muito mais além de força física, e olha que disso eu entendo. Serei eternamente grato a ele por ele ter salvo a minha vida e estou pronto para protegê-lo de qualquer coisa que possa acontecer. Considero o meu dever proteger o Ryoutarou.

PS do Ryoutarou: Graças a Deus! Até que enfim eu encontrei um Imagin que não queria simplismente me usar e acabar comigo.

つづく continua...


	4. Stop 4: Episódio roxo

**Diário de um Kamen Rider – Por Nogami Ryoutarou**

**Disclamer: **Nenhuma série Kamen Rider me pertence. Que pena, senão... ah, Ryou-chan... se eu te pego em um quarto escuro...

**Sinopse: Kamen Rider Den-O. **Uma divertida narrativa deNogami Ryoutarou sobre a sua história como o Kamen Rider Den-O como ele próprio jamais sonhou que narraria. (A não ser que estivesse possuído pelo Momotaros, claro) Ryoutarou N.

**Stop 4: Episódio roxo**

**Parte 1: Introdução**

Com três Imagins possuindo o meu corpo, vocês já devem ter se dado conta do quão fudido eu estou. Como se não bastasse, ultimamente ando me sentindo pior do que o de costume e o meu cansaço físico excessivo tem se tornado muito freqüente. Preocupada com a minha saúde, minha Nee-san fez bastante comida para mim, e pediu para Miura-san aplicar uma sessão de hipnose em mim. Mas... por que será que eu tenho a impressão de que isso não iria dar certo...? Dito e feito! Durante a sessão de hipnose, senti como se estivesse perdendo o meu corpo, como se eu estivesse sendo expulso do meu próprio corpo por outra pessoa. E... quando me dei por mim...

**Parte 2: Ryūtaros**

Hana-san e os outros Imagins estavam a minha procura, mas sem sucesso. Era como se a minha existência tivesse desaparecido. Depois de um longo tempo de procura, Hana-san me encontrou, mas não exatamente como ela gostaria. Eu estava muito estranho (mais?). Dançava breack sem parar e usava um boné marrom, onde debaixo dele saia uma mecha de cabelo roxa, que, em circunstâncias normais não estaria ali. Ao perceber isso só pude concluir uma coisa: agora fudeu! Tem outro Imagin dentro de mim. Que inferno! O que é isso? Virou bagunça? Agora geral pode entrar, chegar chegando e usar o meu corpo como bem entendem? Cara... essa porra está me deixando um tanto quanto muito puto! Não por eu ser um cara bundão, fraco e extremamente azarado e bondoso a ponto de ser imbecil, mas que merda! Ficar compartilhando o MEU corpo com um bando de demônios sinceramente não é uma das experiências mais agradáveis para uma pessoa. Por fim, Momotaros e os outros se uniram para expulsar o atual intruso de mim. Quando voltei ao DenLiner, dei de cara com o intruso. Era só um Imagin roxo com cara (e todo o resto) de dragão, usando um fone de ouvido gigantesco. O mais incrível é que o bichão ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer que possuiu o meu corpo para ficar perto da minha Nee-san. Imagin tarado do cacete! Como se fosse pouco, ainda disse que o objetivo dele era somente me matar. Divertido, não acham? Pronto! Era só o que faltava! Compartilhar o meu próprio corpo com um mané que "apenas" quer me matar. Isso somente serve para confirmar a teoria de que não importa o quão na merda você esteja, acredite, SEMPRE tem algum jeito de piorar mais ainda, e... não importa o que eu faça pra tentar melhorar, definitivamente eu sou um pára-raio de urucubaca.

**Opinião de Ryūtaros sobre Ryoutarou**

A princípio um retardado me mandou possuir o Ryoutarou para matá-lo. A voz da criatura me dizia que eu tinha que matar o Ryoutarou, mas a Onee-chan é tão doce e tão bonita que eu não tive como executar a ordem. Se eu matar o tapado do Ryoutarou, a Onee-chan vai chorar muito e eu não teria coragem de fazer mal a ela. Fora que eu me divirto brincando com o corpo do Ryotário fazendo o que eu mais gosto de fazer: dançar, brincar, desenhar e sair por aí com os animais. Tem coisa melhor do que isso pra fazer? Ainda mais usando o corpo do Ryotário**.**

つづく continua...


	5. Stop 5: Episódio verde

**Diário de um Kamen Rider – Por Nogami Ryoutarou**

**Disclamer: **Nenhuma série Kamen Rider me pertence. Que pena, senão... ah, Ryou-chan... se eu te pego em um quarto escuro...

**Sinopse: Kamen Rider Den-O. **Uma divertida narrativa deNogami Ryoutarou sobre a sua história como o Kamen Rider Den-O como ele próprio jamais sonhou que narraria. (A não ser que estivesse possuído pelo Momotaros, claro) Ryoutarou N.

**Capítulo 5: Episódio verde**

**Parte 1: Introdução**

Família é algo foda mesmo vocês não acham? Como eu temia, meu Den-O belt suporta até 4 Imagins. O fato de Ryuutaros estar no time apenas completou a minha onda de urucubaca. Eu sempre penso que o marido e a mulher são os únicos membros da família que podemos escolher, e sempre achei que a escolha precisa ser BEM feita, do contrário não apenas a esposa sofre, como também todo o resto da família. Minha Nee-san tinha um noivo há algum tempo e ele desapareceu subitamente sem deixar rastros, e, pior! Ao que parece a memória da minha Nee-san também desapareceu junto com ele. É incrível como ela não se lembra de nada sobre o cara, até por que o cara foi parar lá onde o vento fez a curva. Até hoje eu me pergunto o que aconteceu com ele, mas eu nunca imaginei que o cara fosse aparecer novamente de uma maneira tão... estranha.

**Parte 2: Yuuto**

Pra variar, minha saúde não estava muito boa. Eu andei me excedendo, me exercitando e comendo muito, o que me deixou completamente esgotado. Acabei desmaiando em casa e fui levado para um hospital. Ao sair de lá, acabei dando de cara com um Imagin que parecia mais forte do que o normal (ou era eu que estava ficando mais fraco). No fim, só sei que vi um cara semelhante ao noivo da Nee-san que sumiu no tempo para onde o Imagin voou. Já que o cara apareceu em uma linha temporal diferente da minha, era mais do que óbvio que o cara estava vivo em algum lugar. Decidi que encontraria Sakurai Yuuto, o noivo da minha Nee-san, e recuperaria a memória dela, mas... um jovem aparentando ter uns 19 ou 20 anos apareceu com um bilhete temporal se apresentando como... Sakurai Yuuto! Agora lascou tudo! Não entendo mais nada. Ainda por cima o cara me humilhou de todos os meios possíveis e impossíveis, dizendo que eu era um Rider de merda, fraco, azarado, que só sirvo pra sair por aí brincando no tempo. Nossa que ódio que eu senti dele! Minha vontade era socar aquela cara de menininha que ele tem, mas sou tão tapado que nem isso eu pude fazer. Bem, logo Momotaros invadiu o meu corpo (aquele filho da puta) e já ia partir pra porrada pra cima daquele folgado, mas o cara é tão desgraçado que ele também tem um Imagin! Pronto! Agora ferrou de vez! Eu e o Momotaros contra Yuuto e Deneb. Mas puta que pariu... jamais na minha vida eu imaginei uma cena dessas. Eu estava 100% convicto de que iríamos sair na porrada até um de nós ir a nocaute mas eu nunca imaginei que o Deneb fosse o Imagin mais lesado e tapado que já pisou na face da Terra! Ele é o Imagin mais boa praça que existe e ao que parece o Yuuto não é muito a favor disso não, mas...

**Opinião de Yuuto sobre Ryoutarou:**

Só de olhar para a cara da figura já dá pra perceber que o cara é a personificação do azar. Não consigo entender, tão pouco me conformar que um cara burro, fraco, tapado e completamente sem talento como ele seja o Den-O. Maldição... já não se fazem mais Ponto Singulares como antigamente. O caso é que pra mim tanto faz por que eu sou muito forte, por isso aquele lesado do Nogami pode ir ver televisão e comer pipoca enquanto eu acabo com todos os Imagins.

**Opinião de Ryoutarou sobre Yuuto:**

Cara... assim que olhei pra ele já pude imaginar o quão desagradável e mimado esse cara é. Pra começar! Quem ele pensa que é para me tratar daquela maneira? Ah, ta o cara se acha o máximo só por que consegue derrotar um Imagin sozinho. Grande coisa! Isso eu também posso fazer. Merda... só me faltava essa agora ter que aturar esse cara. Um pouco de humildade não faz mal a ninguém, sabia, senhor Sakurai Yuuto?

つづく continua...


	6. Stop 6: Episódio branco

**Diário de um Kamen Rider – Por Nogami Ryoutarou**

**Disclamer: **Nenhuma série Kamen Rider me pertence. Que pena, senão... ah, Ryou-chan... se eu te pego em um quarto escuro...

**Sinopse: Kamen Rider Den-O. **Uma divertida narrativa deNogami Ryoutarou sobre a sua história como o Kamen Rider Den-O como ele próprio jamais sonhou que narraria. (A não ser que estivesse possuído pelo Momotaros, claro) Ryoutarou N.

**Stop 6: Episódio branco**

**Parte 1: Introdução**

Com a enxurrada de coisas que estavam acontecendo na minha vida, eu só podia pensar que meu azar nunca teria fim. Hana-san me chamou ao DenLiner e lá estava uma bagunça tremenda enquanto Naomi-san reclamava que a comida do vagão-refeitório andava desaparecendo de uns tempos pra cá. Hana-san deu uns sopapos no Ryuutaros ao perceber que ele era o responsável por trazer toda aquela bicharada para dentro do trem. O problema é que no meio de tantos gatos e cachorros, havia outro animal nada parecido com os demais...

**Parte 2: Sieg**

Dentro de um dos vagões do DenLiner encontramos um Imagin branco aparentando ser um pássaro, e ele estava com um bebê em seus braços. Esse Imagin se apresentou como Sieg e se autodenomina ser SOMENTE um príncipe. É claro que os outros Imagins (principalmente Momotaros) não gostaram nada desse abuso todo do recém-chegado e logo foram reduzidos a 10 cm de altura pelo Imagin metido a membro da realeza. Além disso, o bicho veio com uma historia louca de que o bebê em questão era seu irmão e que nós tínhamos que ir atrás da mãe dele. Até aí, nada de anormal, até o dito cujo inventar que seria muito bom usar o meu corpo e entrou nele sem permissão (como se algum deles pedisse). O mais foda é que no quesito aparência eu até que não tinha nada do que reclamar a respeito dos outros Imagins, mas caralho! Esse cara me ridicularizou legal! Filho da puta! Ele transformou o meu corpo em um verdadeiro carnaval. Eu fiquei parecendo uma pomba gira com todas aquelas penas brancas que ódio que me deu! Meu cabelo ficou horroroso, minha franja sumiu e eu fiquei com várias mechas brancas no cabelo e olhos prateados. O pior de tudo foi que apareceu um boá de penas brancas em volta do meu pescoço. Essa aí foi no mínimo foda. Com essa papagaiada toda agora sim eu estou mesmo parecendo um completo boiola - ou apenas um viado, como queiram chamar. O cara ficou dentro do meu corpo por um tempão (e eu implorando a Deus para isso acabar logo) e, ao sair pela rua com o bebê – aparentemente seqüestrado – fui cercado por vários policiais e justo nessa hora, vossa alteza decide abandonar o meu corpo e me largar lá sozinho pra eu me lascar e ser preso pelos policiais. Fique sem entender porra nenhuma, e mesmo assim fui levado preso por algo que eu nem sei. – Imagin com cara de galinha filho da puta!

Depois de evitar o desaparecimento de Sieg (de tão imbecil que sou), voltei a ter SOMENTE 4 Imagins. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, mas...

**Opinião de Sieg sobre Ryoutarou**

Quando o vi no vagão do trem, achei que teria uma boa oportunidade para andar por aí usando um corpo humano. Alias, embora burro, medroso e tapado, o cara tem uma boa aparência e se colocasse uma roupinha mais chique, ficaria bem mais apresentável. Contudo, esse garoto deu um jeito de salvar a minha vida, então eu só tenho que agradecer a ele.

**Conclusão final de Ryoutarou**

Por essas e por outras, vocês devem ter percebido que ser o Kamen Rider Den-O não tinha vantagem alguma. Para ser sincero, eu só ganho prejuízo! Momotaros só me mete em furada arranjando brigas por aí. Quando me dou conta tem um monte de mulher me perseguindo por causa de Urataros. – não que isso seja ruim, mas quase fui morto por um namorado traído. Kintaros me deixa todo dolorido quando usa o meu corpo e Ryuutaros é o problema em pessoa, ou melhor, em Imagin. O Yuuto é um verdadeiro pé no saco. Então, resumindo: minha vida seria bem melhor se simplesmente eu não fosse eu. Mas aí não teria graça, né?

Aqui termina o meu breve relato sobre a minha vida como o Kamen Rider Den-O. O meu diário chegou ao fim, mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de saber como a minha vida é desastrosa. Espero vê-los novamente em alguma época qualquer.

**- Owari -**


End file.
